


Score

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU prompted on tumblr: Lexa is the captain at some sports team (bonus if it's soccer) and Clarke doesn't care at all about sports, but when she sees Lexa in the uniform she starts to show up at every game.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Clarke hasn't been to one of her girlfriend's matches yet. And when she goes, she wonders why she hasn't gone sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

 

“Ugh, Lex, it’s not even proper football!” Clarke whines, rolling over and reaching out of the bed where her girlfriend just got up.

“You know nothing about sports. How would you know?” Lexa teases, pulling back on her sweats and tank top.

“All you do is kick a ball around a field. Where’s the violence?”

“Violence? Clarke, sport is about winning, not about injuring your opponent,” Lexa explains in a mock-serious tone.

“That’s not what it looks like to me every time you force me to watch ESPN.”

“I’m not forcing you when it’s women’s volleyball.” Lexa winks and Clarke lifts the nearest cushion and throws it at her.

“You’re the worst. I don’t even know why I love you.”

“Well how about I give you a refresher course after practice, yeah?” Lexa offers, walking over to the bed and leaning down to give Clarke a kiss.

“Just shower before. I hate it when you’re all grass stained and sweaty.” Clarke smiles as she tries to act annoyed.

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. I don’t see the point in showering if I’m just going to get sweaty again.”

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. “Unbelievable. Just go. I’ll be waiting here for you when you get back.”

 

* * *

 

The following day she’s hanging out with Raven and Finn.

“Come with us to the game this weekend,” Raven asks, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Not you too. Lexa’s been trying to get me to go for weeks.”

“And you should go. Support your girlfriend.”

“I support my girlfriend in other ways, Collins. It’s none of your business,” Clarke retaliates, getting slightly defensive.

“He’s right though, Clarke. Lexa’s pretty good. Just come with us once,” Raven pleads.

“Ugh, fine,” Clarke admits defeat. “But don’t tell Lexa it was you guys who persuaded me. Let her think it was her idea.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive early and get good seats on the bleachers. The cheerleaders are midway through their routine, and Clarke wonders why Lexa didn’t mention cheerleaders in her attempt to get her to come to a football game. Cheerleaders probably would have sealed the deal. Yeah, Clarke’s spoken for, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t admire attractive women when they’re in short skirts.

“Almost game time!” Finn shouts, far too excited for the occasion.

“Keep your pet under control, Raven,” Clarke says, side-eyeing Finn. She’s not in the mood for football right now. She’d much rather be doing anything else.

But then.

The team makes their way onto the field, waving at the crowd as they go. Clarke patiently waits for Lexa to appear, and when she does her mouth falls open.

Clarke’s never been the type to be turned on by uniforms or whatever, but seeing Lexa out there on that field with her hair tied back, shorts exposing her toned thighs, and a look of complete determination on her face; well, Clarke’s only human. It would be a tragedy if she wasn’t turned on right now.

 

* * *

 

Clarke knows all about Lexa’s stamina. She knows how she keeps finding energy from nowhere, how she can go on for what feels like forever. But watching Lexa run up and down the field, never tiring, never faltering, Clarke realises just how strong Lexa really is. She watches in wonder as Lexa runs faster than her opponent, controlling the ball with soft touches, weaving with ease through any players who try to stop her.

Lexa strikes the ball with her left foot, and it goes right into the back of the net.

The crowd erupts in applause and cheering. 

Clarke stands up and joins them. Lexa’s eyes scan the crowd, admiring everyone who’s cheering for her. It doesn’t take long for her to spot Clarke, and when she does she smiles even harder than she was before.

 

* * *

 

Lexa leads her team to victory. The whole place celebrates, and it’s hard to even make your way through the sea of people invading the field. But Clarke pushes her way through, and spots Lexa in the distance. Lexa’s eyes are frantically scouring the crowd for Clarke, and as soon as they find each other Lexa forces her way through everyone to meet her.

“You came,” she says, still smiling just as hard. She reaches out to touch Clarke’s arms, her face, checking that she’s actually real. “You really came.”

“You were pretty badass,” Clarke tells her. “Should have known.” Lexa blushes. “And, babe, this kit you’re wearing…” Clarke looks her girlfriend up and down, admiring it up close. “I don’t know why I haven’t seen you in it before, but it… is… sexy.”

Lexa cannot believe how much of a dork Clarke is. “This? This is sexy? Clarke, if I’d known this is all I had to do to get you going, I’d have spent considerably less money on that lacy underwear.”

Clarke frowns. “No. That was a good investment.”

“But seriously? My soccer kit?”

“I know I always tell you to make sure you change and shower before you come home,” Clarke flirts, running her hands down Lexa’s sides and resting them on her hips. “But, maybe tonight you’ll keep it on.” She bites her lip and Lexa can’t say no.

“As long as you’re the one who’ll be taking it off, I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

 


End file.
